gabrielallonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiara Allon
|status = Living |gender = Female |yob = |height = Five feet, nine inches |hair = Auburn |eyes = Brown and gold |home = Israel |relatives = Jacob Zolli, father Gabriel Allon, husband Raphael Allon, son Irene Allon, daughter |comments = By Italian law, an Italian woman keeps her maiden name when she marries; however, Gabriel and Chiara married in Israel. Chiara was referred to as Chiara Allon for the first time in . }} }} Background Chiara Zolli was an Italian Jew who worked for the Office. Her father was the chief Rabbi of Venice. Chiara studied the history of the Roman Empire , chap 5 Key Events Chiara introduced herself to Gabriel Allon when Gabriel called to see her father, Rabbi Jacob Zolli. After Gabriel was wounded in the gunfight with the Carabinieri, Chiara picked him up at a church and took him to a safe house where she treated his wound. Chiara took Gabriel toward the yacht that was supposedly going to take him to Israel but announced that she was going with him to France. Gabriel surrendered to her logic. Enroute to Cannes, she was the primary handler of the vessel. By the end of the book, Chiara and Gabriel Allon have developed romantic feelings for each other. Gabriel and Chiara were living together in Venice while he restored art. Chiara told Gabriel that Ari Shamron wanted to see him because of a bombing. Chiara tried to convince Gabriel not to investigate the bombing of Wartime Claims and Inquiries, but Gabriel said he had to go. Shamron ordered Chiara to watch Gabriel's back and she saved his life in Rome. Chiara went to Argentina with Gabriel and both were evacuated by special operators from the United States. Chiara welcomed Gabriel Allon home after the explosion at the Gare de Lyon. She was unable to adjust to the fact that Gabriel had not been able to tell his wife that he wanted a divorce so Chiara and Gabriel might marry. Chiara departed on a mission for the Office, telling Gabriel that she would return to Italy afterward to be with her family. Chiara drove the motorbike transporting Mikhail Abramov when he killed the driver of the van transporting Gabriel. Chiara and Gabriel marry. Chiara had gotten pregnant, but denied having done so to Gabriel. She was abducted by people working for Ivan Kharkov. They gave her drugs which caused her to abort her child. She was held with Grigori Bulganov in a cellar of a dacha that had once been owned by Stalin. Gabriel rescued her and Grigori with the help of other Office agents, including Mikhail Abramov. The Israelis were intercepted by some of Kharkov's security people, and came close to being executed after Kharkov arrived. Russian special operators intervened in time to save Chiara, Gabriel and Mikhail but not Bulganov. As Bulganov lay dying, Chiara told him that his wife was still alive. After returning to Israel, Chiara spent time with Gabriel and Leah Allon (Gabriel's ex-wife). When Gabriel and his team went to Europe to kill all the perpetrators of the violence against Bulganov, Chiara and Chiara's bodyguards, Chiara stayed with Gilah Shamron, who helped "restore" her. Chiara was living in Rome with Gabriel. She has been unable to get pregnant after her miscarriage and feared she and Gabriel would never have a child. She helped Gabriel with his investigation into the death of Claudia Andreatti. Chiara was pregnant with twins: a boy and girl. Chiara went home to Jerusalem to await the birth of her twins. In the last scene, she and Gabriel were on the way to the hospital for the delivery. Aliases * Elena in * Elena Farnese in * Rachel in References